call_of_dutyfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Foley (andra världskriget)
För karaktären i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, se Foley (Modern Warfare 2). Foley var en befälhavare i amerikanska armén som medverkade i Call of Duty och Call of Duty: United Offensive under andra världskriget. Biografi He was in command of Baker Company at Camp Toccoa during Basic Training.And also was in command the during D-Day operations. He was temporarily transferred to Fox Company with his subordinate, Sgt. Moody, during Battle of the Bulge, as he returned to Baker Company in time to assault two bunkers. Captain Foley served in several battles in Normandy as a paratrooper in Call of Duty. He also fought in the Battle of the Bulge during Call of Duty: United Offensive. He is first seen in Camp Toccoa training Pvt. Martin and other soldiers, such as Pvt. Elder. Later, he parachutes Normandy,France near Ste. Mere-Eglise and forms mixed units with the Able and Fox Companies. Managing to capture the village, he holds it until the German counterattack stops. Foley then sends Martin, Elder, and Moody to report to headquarters. Foley's unit is then detached from the rest of the 101st for special operations behind enemy lines. Their first known mission was to rescue two British officers named Cpt. Price and Major Ingram from a chateau. When they did not find Ingram, Price said that he overheard guards talking about a camp which the Major was: Dulag IIIA. Foley then comes up with a plan: the troops are to break through the camp and find the Major before the camp gets locked down in ten minutes. They succeed and successfully escape. During the war, Captain Foley seemed to be friends with Sgt. Moody, or simply assigned to assist or become second in command for him, because he is seen next to Moody almost all of the time. In the original Call of Duty, Foley leads Baker Company of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment. It is highly likely that he was transferred in reference to Call of Duty: United Offensive, as in that game he is in charge of a different group of soldiers from Fox Company. However, after a while, Foley is then transferred back to the Baker Company, as he leads Pvt. Martin in assaulting two bunkers in January 1945. Captain Foley was never seen again after the Battle of the Bulge. It is presumed he survived the rest of the war and sent home. Galleri Foley CoD UO.jpg Foley no helmet CoD UO.jpg Foley and Price CoD.jpg Foley Noville CoD UO.jpg Captain Foley.jpg Foley 1942 CoD.jpg Kuriosa thumb|En död Captain Foley *Han är den första karaktären som syns i Call of Duty-serien och den första som spelaren möter. *Han kan endast dö i Call of Duty: United Offensive. *Foley spelas av Steve Blum som även gör rösten till Tank Dempsey i Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II och Call of Duty: Black Ops III. de:Foley (United Offensive) en:Foley (World War II) es:Foley (Segunda Guerra Mundial) fr:Cpt. Foley pl:Foley (Call of Duty) ru:Фоули (Вторая мировая война) uk:Фоулі (Друга світова війна) Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty